House Strong
House Strong is the ancestoral, and longtime ruler of the large Westros city of Harrenhall. For centuries the members of House Strong have ruled over the city of Harrenhall along with its surrounding region. They have always done this through the system they call the "Rule of Three", where in three powerful members of the House rule over their specific areas of the city, and must coexist or the House roots them out. House Strong is led by a triumverate style of leadership that was created in order to control the vassals of the house. House Strong would become first powerful as they moved into Westros alongside much of the other Goths at the time. During this immigration they were resisted heavily by Dole of whom the Dolish people were Germanic but they were extremely nationalistic in an almost Teutonic way and thus were not willing to exchange land. House Strong would gather the Goths with them and would lead them southward where they would establish the city of Harrenhall. The Dolish would continue to attack the Goths of Harrenhall for many years leading to the Goths and Dolish to engage in the War of the Broken Tree. The conflict would ravage the Dolish and lead to their extreme decline in power in the region, and on the other side the forces of House Strong were more powerful then they had ever been before.The rule of House Strong has been damaged recently with the city of Harrenhall coming under siege from the former vassal house in House Seaworth who are supported heavily by the Iron Islands. History Harrenhall See Also : Harrenhall : "We were nothing before Harrenhall, but a small gathering of tribes that would have done nothing for the world." : -Unknown House Strong member House Strong would become first powerful as they moved into Westros alongside much of the other Goths at the time. During this immigration they were resisted heavily by Dole of whom the Dolish people were Germanic but they were extremely nationalistic in an almost Teutonic way and thus were not willing to exchange land. House Strong would gather the Goths with them and would lead them southward where they would establish the city of Harrenhall. The Dolish would continue to attack the Goths of Harrenhall for many years leading to the Goths and Dolish to engage in the War of the Broken Tree. Noteable Members Family Members Main Branch *Bardin Strong. Died of sickness **Mary Strong. Died of sickness ***Deny Strong. Died during an argument with Baron Westins ****Cassana Strong (Cassana Estermont). Left Harrenhall for Riverlands after the death of Deny Strong *****Robert Strong ******Jordan Greener *******Mya Strong ******Meagen Strong *******Gendry Strong *******Bardin Strong II. *******Rhaegen Strong ******* † Jordan Strong. Killed during the Invasion of Harrenhall *******Jackson Strong *****Stannis Strong ******Selsey Strong *******Shireen Strong ******Shelensia ******Vesendria *****Katelyn Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ******Jackson Strong (Jackson Harr). Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall *******Kyle Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ********Lara Deach *********Karyl Strong *********Orell Strong *******Jackson Strong II. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *******Heather Strong. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ********Dontis Peach *******Zooey Strong *****Renley Strong ******Alice Seaworth *******Renley Hair ***Steffon Strong. Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall ****Nicole Strong. Killed during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Orys Strong. Now loyal to House Seaworth following the death of Heer Strong. *****Heer Strong. Killed by Renley Strong ***Nadine Strong. See House Leona Branch House Leona Branch *Nadine Strong. Died of Old Age **John Leona. Died of Old Age ***Martin Leona ****Brenda Leona (Brenda Nodin) *****Jordin Leona *****Louis Leona. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall *****Margerat Leona *****Tanja Leona. Died as a young girl ***Frenley Leona. Died during the Siege of Harrenhall ***Sonja Leona ****Brendan Horland *****Brandon Horland *****Fortinian Horland Honor Gaurd Vassal Houses Former Vassal Houses House Seaworth See Also : House Seaworth House Seaworth is a large gothic house from the Westros city of Harrenhall. For nearly their entire history they have been one of the banner houses of the ruling House Strong, but after a series of decisions that appeared to weaken House Seaworth the leadership of House Seaworth turned against House Strong, and through their lot in with the Iron Islands. This change in loyalty led to the disasterous, and painful Siege of Harrenhall, and subsequent to that the nearly constant battle of Harrenhall for control. House Seaworth has been involved in the port of Harrenhall for nearly their entire history and this led to their culture being somewhat different then the majority of Harrenhall, which led to their being more closely resembling the houses of the Iron Islands. Category:Houses in Westros Category:Goths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Harrenhall